Out of Shadows
by LostInTheCityOfAngels
Summary: Bane takes in a young girl who is all alone. Does he really care for her, or is it all part of his plan? Set during TDKR.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Shadows- A TDKR fan fiction.

**A/N- Hi there! This story is planned as a multi chapter story, but that will only be so if I get reviews. This is et during TDKR, and will contain spoilers. I am sincerely sorry if therte are any mistakes or if it seem OOC.**

Gotham was silent. Fingers of silvery moonlight stretched between buildings as Bane and Barsad walked the deserted streets of the city.

Content on reaching the sewers as soon as possible, Barsad didn't notice the small figure that shrank into the shadows of doorway as he passed.

Bane however, seemingly more aware of their surroundings, saw the figure and paused to investigate.

It was the absence of footsteps that alerted Barsad to the fact that Bane was no longer walking behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Bane kneeling in a doorway fifteen metres behind him.

Barsad took a step forward, unsure of why his master was kneeling there when they had places to be and work to be done. They had more than enough time, but in his opinion, the sooner they were done the better.

As he neared the spot where Bane was he heard Bane's voice. It was quiet and he struggled to make out what was being said. He paused, knowing the punishment for eavesdropping wouldn't be light. _But surely this doesn't count as eavesdropping, _he thought.

Bane peered inside the dark doorway he could barely make out a small figure huddled in the corner.  
"Don't be afraid" he whispered to what he assumed was a small child. The words sounded funny to him. Police and authority figures were scared of him and what he could do, so surely the child would be petrified.

"What's your name child?" he asked. His only reply was a whimper from the child. Bane sighed.

"Look, I won't hurt you." He said, doubting that the child believed him.  
"You don't seem to have anywhere else to go, so why not come with me?"

After a few seconds, he saw a girl of about nine shuffle out of the doorway. When she reached him, Bane stood. The girl's blue eyes, full of curiosity gazed into his brown eyes as she took in the masked form in front of her.

Barsad watched as a child appeared in the doorway and Bane stood up. A cloud drifted away from the moon and Bane and the child were bathed in moonlight. A young girl with soft brown hair gazed up at Bane. Bane drew his gaze from the girl, looked over at Barsad and nodded. Unsure of what he meant by this, Barsad stayed where he was as Bane leant over and whispered something to the girl.

Darcy looked up at the masked man who stood before her. He had a strange mask in front of her mouth and she had noticed that it had made his voice sound funny.  
"What's your name?" he asked again.  
"Darcy." She answered quietly. She was feeling intimidated by the large man in the mask.

"Hello Darcy, I'm Bane. It seems you have nowhere else to go, so would you like to come with me?"  
Darcy thought about the warnings her parents had given her about talking to strangers. But she was lonely and scared by herself and although this man scared her too, it was better than being alone.

Eventually the girl nodded. Bane sighed with relief. He had half been expecting her to say no. But it seemed she would rather have company, no matter how intimidating that company may be, than be alone. Bane continued along the street and the quiet noise of footsteps behind him let him know that Darcy was following him. Bane smiled to himself. Time to continue with his plan.

Barsad watched, open mouthed as Bane passed him, the young girl following closely. He had been working with Bane for a while now, but apparently he wasn't worth telling any other plans. As the two turned the corner towards the sewers, Barsad wondering what Bane could possibly have planned.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Shadows-Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you very much for your reviews, favs and follows. :D I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm on spring holidays at the moment so I will hopefully be able to update every few days.**

**cyn4675-** **That was totally unintentional. I had to look her up as I had no clue who she was. **  
**  
Disclaimer- The only thing I own in this is my O/C Darcy. **

**And now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter Two.**

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Bane sopped walking. Darcy, who keeping close behind Bane stopped abruptly to avoid running into him. She looked around, unsure of why they had stopped in the middle of the street. Her question was partially answered by the sound of metal scrapping on concrete.

Bane removed what looked like a pothole cover and began climbing down a whole the road. Darcy watched in confusion as Bane descended into the darkness below.  
"Are you going down, or are we going to leave you here?" the man behind her asked. "My name's Barsad by the way." He added, steeping forward and showing her the ladder in the pothole.

"I'm Darcy." She murmured nervously as she felt for the first rungs of the ladder and began to climb down. The last thing she saw as she descended the ladder was the stars twinkling in the dark sky.

Not overly fond of heights, or the dark, Darcy climbed down slowly, making sure she had a firm and steady grip on each rung before reaching for the one below it. She did not know how far she had climbed down when her feet landed on the hard ground and she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

The name named Barsad appeared behind her, having climbed down a lot faster than she had. Suddenly a beam of light illuminated Bane and the first few metres of a dark passage.

Darcy turned to see Barsad holding a torch. She sighed, wishing she could have had the torch to light her way down the ladder she had descended.

She turned back to Bane, who gestured for her to follow him. He led her through a series of dark winding passages. Barsad brought up the rear, the light beam from the torch lighting their way.

Darcy wondered how Bane knew which way to go. _He must have been down here countless times, to remember which was the right way to go, _she thought. She hoped she never needed to escape from this place, wherever it was, because the passages all looked the same to her, and she would have no chance of finding her way out in the dark.

Finally, Bane slowed and stopped at the entrance to a large area. Darcy stopped beside him and looked around in surprise. It reminded her of a scene from a movie. There were men in vests and holding guns standing guard around the room. They all turned to look at her as they entered. Water flowed from a large pipe just above the ceiling and ran down a slope and out of sight.

"Who are they?" Darcy asked Bane as they walked across the room.  
"They are mercenaries." Answered Bane, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The men averted their attention from Darcy.

"Mercan-what?" Asked Darcy again as she glanced back at the men, trying to avoid eye contact or looking at their guns.

Although sensing the tension, Barsad stepped forward.  
"Mercenaries. And don't worry; they won't hurt you if you don't provoke them." He said.  
"What happens if I do provoke them?" Darcy asked, biting her lip.

Bane gave a wry chuckle and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Let's just hope we don't find out."

Darcy and Bane sat at a rickety, out-of-place looking table on the other side of the room.  
"Would you like a biscuit?" Bane asked sliding a small container across the table.  
"Thank you" Darcy said, smiling graciously. She grabbed a biscuit and ate it, when it occurred to her that there were no beds or bathrooms. She looked around again, more carefully this time, expecting to see another room that she hadn't seen before.

"There's more space over that way where the beds are" Bane answered her un-asked question, pointing towards the right side of the room.  
"The bathroom situation is a little more complicated though. Anyway, I don't know much about you Darcy, so tell me about yourself."

Darcy told Bane the simple things about herself such as her favourite colour and her birthday and summarised her life so far, leaving out the finer details about how her parent's relationship fell apart and how she ended up in the doorway the previous night.

Darcy remained at the table for a few minutes, picking at some peeling paint from the table. She stood and walked across the room to where the water rushed out from the pipe above.

Feeling Bane's eyes on her, she sat on the ledge and dangled her legs just above the water, which she noticed had an odd smell to it.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound noise behind her. Curious, she turned around to see what had happened. As she tuned, she slipped and Darcy plunged into the cold water below.

**A/N- As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts in a review. Out of curiosity, how would you feel if other characters made an appearance? If any reviewers are interested in replies to their reviews, let me know and I will put the replies in the next A/N or via PM. Also, I'm sorry if my description of the sewers was wrong or inaccurate. Depending on reviews, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Sorry for the length of this A/N.**

**Hope you all have a lovely day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Shadows- Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows. If you have a spare minute or two once reading, it would mean so much to me if you could leave a review, even if it just says I read this chapter and whether or not you liked it. The reviews are much appreciated and inspire me to keep writing.**

**Also, thanks for your input about the appearance of other characters. They will be appearing over the next few chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my O/C Darcy. Everything else is property of the respective owners. **

Water flooded Darcy's nostrils and mouth, making it impossible to breathe. The water stung her eyes as she struggled to push herself to the surface of the water.

Just as she began to feel herself falling into the black depths of unconsciousness, a strong pair of arms lifted her out of the water. She coughed and spluttered ridding her lungs of water so they could be filled with air.

Darcy gave a small turn of her head and saw Bane, water up to his torso, holding her above the water and looking down at her worriedly. Darcy closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as Bane walked back, never taking his worried gaze from Darcy's pale face and fluttering eyelids.

When he reached the ledge where Darcy had fallen from, he sat her down, then grabbed the coat he had thrown off before jumping in to get her and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders.

Darcy was vaguely aware of being sat on the ground and of something warm and thick being wrapped around her.  
"Are you alright?" she heard Bane ask sounding concerned.  
She opened her eyes, gave a weak smile and nodded.  
"Thank you" she whispered to Bane who sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"No problem kiddo."

Bane thought of the panic that had fulfilled him when he saw the young girl fall into the water. The panic that had driven him to dive in and save her. Because if he didn't, who would? Darcy was all alone. Bane was the only one she had left, but she still seemed afraid of him.

He couldn't really blame her. It was only expected that someone of her young, tender age would be afraid of what he had become. He just hoped that she would begin to trust him soon. He remained with her, comforted by the sound of Darcy's now even breathing.

Darcy sat, her head on Bane's shoulder, taking in all that had happened. She was grateful that Bane had let her in, saved her and been kind to her, which was something she wasn't exactly used to. But there was also something deeper and darker, and although she didn't know exactly what is was, it scared her.

Darcy stood up.  
"Thanks again Bane" she said shrugging her shoulders out of the large coat. Bane also stood. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her taking off the coat.  
"Leave that on. It can get cold down here, especially if you're wet"

Darcy did as he asked, although she had to lift up the hem to prevent it dragging along the floor as she and Bane walked across the room to the table they had been sitting at earlier.

"Before I fell," Darcy began as she sat down, "There was a crashing sound. What was it?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. I'll get one of the men to find out." Bane called out to one of the mercenaries and told him to get two men to investigate. He turned back to Darcy and said  
"I wouldn't worry about it Darcy, it was probably just one of the workers."

"What workers?" Darcy asked curiously. She did not recall passing any workers on their way, although she hadn't really been looking.

Bane shrugged. "They work with machinery like jackhammers in some parts of these sewers."

"Who do they work for?" questioned Darcy. She was getting the feeling that there was something Bane wasn't telling her.

He sighed, sounding frustrated, making Darcy think he didn't want her to know, which only added to her suspicions.  
"They work for-"

But Darcy didn't find out, as Bane was interrupted by a deafening explosion which echoed through the sewers. The explosion was followed by an unmistakeable series of cracking noises. Gunfire.

Darcy looked at Bane, her eyes wide with fear.  
"What was that?" her voice was barely audible.

Bane stood up and shoved his chair under the table. He did not look happy.  
"Come here." He said to Darcy, throwing a glance towards the entrance.  
"Let's get you out of the way, just in case."

Darcy nodded, but hesitated. _What did he mean 'just in case',_ she wondered. _Was he expecting something to happen here? Bane didn't seem the kind of person you would mess with, but you didn't know, _she thought.

Bane led her to a counter which he instructed her to stay hidden behind and make no noise. She kneeled behind it and peered up at Bane, who was leaning across the front of the counter.

Bane tore his gaze from Darcy's scared young face and turning to face the commotion from at the door.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be up over the next 2 days (depending on reviews). The rating of this story is currently a K+, but it may be raised to a T in later chapters. **

**Hope you have a great day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Shadows- Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you so very much again for the reviews etc. It's great to here you're enjoying the story.**

**Guest/** **W****akefield324****(If you're reading this) - I am SOOOO stupid, how could I not notice that? Thanks very much though for pointing that out. The mistake was fixed.**

**LauraWoodx- We will most likely see Darcy when she is older, as you said. It will most likely be as an epilogue at the end of this story.**

**I'm not overly fond of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is my O/C Darcy. Everything else belongs to the respective owners.

"Why are you here?" Said Bane, turning to face the two thugs, who were dragging a man through the room, attracting the attention of the mercenaries standing guard.

"Answer him!" The first thug shouted dropping the man at Bane's feet. Bane looked down at him. His brown hair was messy and glasses askew. Bane looked back up at the men.  
"I'm asking you."

Darcy stayed, as asked crouched behind the counter, fighting the temptation to peer over and see what was going on. She wanted more than ever to see what was happening, but was afraid of what she may see.

She heard Bane ask why someone was there, and another man shouting for Bane's question to be answered. When there was no answer, Bane said (to who she assumed was the man who had shouted), "I'm asking you"

Only hearing what was going on was making it hard for her to understand the situation. If only she could see, but Bane had told her not to move.

"It's the police commissioner" said the man who had shouted.

Darcy's curiosity got the better of her and she peered over the counter, shocked at the scene before her. The police commissioner, looking rather worse for wear, lay at Bane's feet. Two men stood in front of Bane, looking up at him expectantly.

_What on earth is the commissioner doing down here? _Darcy wondered. _And what happened to him?_

"And you brought him down here?" inquired Bane of the men. It was the second man who answered him, stammering.  
"We didn't know what to do. We-"

"You panicked. And your weakness cost three lives." Bane interrupted.

What Bane had said made no sense to Darcy. The commissioner was still alive, although she didn't know how long that would last. _Had the explosions or gunshots she had heard before killed three people? Were there really workers, or were there others down here?_

It seemed the two men in front of Bane shared her confusion.  
"No, he's alone." said one of the men nervously.

Darcy watched in horror as Bane effortlessly flipped the man's chin up and to the side with a sickening crunch. The man fell to the, where he lay motionless, his mouth slightly open.

Darcy tuned out the rest of the conversation as she turned away, her back against the counter. She couldn't believe it. Bane, who had been so kind and welcoming had just killed a man, snapped his neck as though snapping a twig.

She ignored the gunshots, which were much closer and made her ears ring. She stared into space, not looking up when Bane came around the counter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, kneeling in front of her. Darcy raised an eyebrow. Did he know she had been watching, or just guessing?

When she did not reply, he tried again.  
"Please Darcy. It was going to happen sooner or later." It was almost sounding as if he was pleading.

Although hesitant, Darcy gave in, worried that he may hurt her next.  
"What was that about? Did they explain the explosion?" She asked, hoping the worriedness in her tone wasn't noticeable. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she still caught the man's body and a smear of blood in the corner of her eye.

"Still going on about that?" Bane joked. Darcy did not find it very funny.  
"Turns out it was a gas explosion. Not to worry though."

A gas explosion? Maybe coming with Bane wasn't such a good idea after all. He had been so kind, had saved her, but he killed a man with no reason, she reasoned with herself.

Had she made a serious mistake? Did Bane really care for her? Where did the commissioner and other man end up? She had so many questions, but was afraid of what she may discover.

"Do you want anything?" asked Bane, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not really." Darcy just wanted to be alone, to think things over. "I could do with some sleep though."

Bane nodded. The sombre look in his eyes made her think he knew of her doubts, and she felt guilty, although she didn't have much reason to.

Bane showed her to a smaller room where there were a few beds lining the far wall. Darcy walked over to a bed in the corner and was about to climb in when she realised she didn't have any other clothes.

It seemed Bane noticed this too.  
"I'll see if I can get you some more clothes tomorrow."  
Darcy nodded, not bothering to question how he planned to acquire them.

"Well goodnight Darcy. Sleep well." He ruffled her hair affectionately and paused, although he was going to say something else, before turning and walking out.

Darcy curled under the rough sheets of the bed, trying to clear her head and fall asleep. But whenever she closed her eyes the scene of Bane snapping the man's neck played continuously on the back of her eyelids.

So she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling until an uneasy sleep washed over her.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It would be great if you could leave a review.**

**If there are any Australian's reading this, are any of you going to the Batman marathons at Event Cinemas? **

**The next chapter will be up within the next 2 or 3 days.**

**I hope you all have a lovely day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Shadows-Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed. This chapter is a day or two later than I had hoped to upload, and I'm sorry about that. I was travelling and there was no internet connection. (I had expected a connection).**

**Finally, the rating of this story is now a T.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Heavy rain pounded the windows. Thunder rumbled overhead and flashes of lightning lit up the night sky._

_"She's your daughter. Please don't do this!" cried a young woman hysterically, resting her head against the cool window._

_"She's no daughter of mine." said a cold voice. A man, noticeably older than the woman stood in the shadowy corner of a small kitchen.  
"She's a weakling, a coward Rachel, Let her go. Surely social services will take her."_

_The woman turned away from the window, furiously approaching her husband._

"How could you suggest such a thing? About your own daughter, our beautiful little-"

_She inhaled sharply. An overhead flash of lightning illuminated the small kitchen. The man, a manic glint in his brown eyes me the lady's fearful blue ones. In his hand, a sharp kitchen knife, the tip of the blade on the woman's chest, right over her heart._

_The woman took a few fearful steps back before returning to the window, acting although nothing had happened. She took a deep breath._

"I love you Tom, but this can't keep happening. It must stop. The drinking, the gambling, the violence. All of it. Please." Her voice no longer held any fury, just disappointment and sadness.

_In the window, Rachel saw the reflection of Tom moving across the room. For a moment she thought, she hoped that he would stand with her, put his arms around her and tell her everything would be fine, that they would be okay. _

_But he didn't. Tom walked to the shadowy doorway that led to into the living room, knife still in hand._

"_It will. I'm so sorry love." He said kindly, smiling._

_His wife turned from the window and smiled back. It was because she turned that she didn't see the pair of headlights rapidly approaching the window. Tom saw and leapt forward to try and push her out of the way._

_But he couldn't reach her in time. The out of control vehicle smashed through the window, sending shards of glass flying._

_Tom stood, mere metres from the vehicle, pieces of glass littering the floor and blood splattering the tiles in front of him._

_He was too late to save her, nothing could be done, and she was dead and gone. He should of felt grief, but only felt rage. In his eyes, it was all the girl's fault. If she hadn't been there, none of it would've happened, and Rachel would still be with him._

_He returned to the doorway where he had seen her. She was holding the doorframe for support, staring at the wreckage in the kitchen._

_Tom stood close to her and looked down on her. She turned to look at him, soft brown hair and blue eyes so much like her mother's._

"It's all your fault you horrid bitch." He whispered voice full of fury and malice.

"Darcy, I will make you wish you were never born."

_And with that, he slashed the blade of the knife against her pale, tear stained cheek._

Darcy awoke grasping for breath. She sat upright in the bed, beads of sweat rolling off her forehead. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that it would rid her mind of the nightmares that regularly plagued her sleep.

She climbed out of the bed, tucking the white sheets under the pillow. She walked into the large room to find it surprisingly empty, except for one mercenary sitting at the table, cradling his gun.

She noticed that the man's body had been removed. Probably down the water pipe.She wondered if that's where the commissioner ended up. She hoped that he was alright, wherever he was.

"He's not here." Said the remaining mercenary, as Darcy approached the table. She nodded, realising that he was referring to Bane.

She felt disappointed that Bane hadn't told her he was going anywhere, but told herself it was because he didn't want to wake her.

Considering there was no one there to stop her, she doubted that the mercenary would care what she did, he probably saw her as dead weight, she decided to go for a wander in the sewers and hope she didn't get lost.

She paused at the entrance and looked left and right. Dark corridors stretched as far as she could see either way. Unable to recall which way she had come from, Darcy turned left and hoped for the best.

Darcy wandered through the dark corridors, turning whenever possible, trying to make sense of the endless maze of corridors and where they led. She was beginning to worry that she had outdone herself and that she would be lost in the darkness for a long time.

As she walked through a particularly winding corridor, she noticed that it started getting a bit lighter and the sound of machinery filled her ears, getting louder with every step.

She turned right and found herself looking down on what looked like a crater in the sewers. It was dimly lit and there were people working with jackhammers and similar tools. _That explains the machinery sounds_ though Darcy.

She took a few small steps forward, wanting to see more of the workers Bane had told her about, but not wanting to be seen. As she moved forward she was able to see it all in greater detail.

Teenaged boys who looked underfed and like they needed a good haircut operated the machines in the depths of the crater. Armed mercenaries stood higher up keeping guard and ordering the teenagers around.

One of the boys, who looked about sixteen or seventeen with dark shaggy hair looked up from his work and caught sight of Darcy looking down on them. For a split second, her eyes met his and he gave a small smile. Darcy smiled back, surprised at the kind gesture. The boy returned to his work, and Darcy turned back into the corridor, hoping it wasn't a figment of her imagination, as she tried to make her way back to Bane's lair.

She walked through the dark corridors again, trying to remember which way she had turned before. Suddenly she heard two voices, one she recognised and one she didn't, through the darkness. Before she had time to react, she saw the silhouette of two figures approaching her.

**A/N- Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**The flashback/nightmare was longer than expected and I hope you don't mind. I will try to update in 3-4 days.**

**If you could review, it would be much appreciated.**

**Have a lovely day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Shadows-Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you to all that have reviewed, Followed and Favourite-d, it is much appreciated and means so much to hear that you are enjoying the story.  
**

**I am very sorry that this chapter is a lot later than expected. I also apologise that this chapter is rather short, but I wanted to post something as soon as I could. Please forgive me.  
**

**Jennie- It may sound odd, but it actually happens a fair bit. Thank you for your advice, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter Six**

Darcy took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes daring around the corridor frantically. She pressed herself against the wall of the corridor, hoping the darkness would conceal her from the two figures that were nearly upon her.

"The task was accomplished Talia, no problems" From the sound of the voice and the shadowy figure Darcy knew that it could only be Bane.

"And the batman?" inquired the second figure, who Darcy assumed must be Talia. It was a woman's voice, lightly accented, although Darcy couldn't place where it was from.

"He interfered" said Bane matter-of-factly. "He was too late to stop us though."

_The Batman? _Darcy had been barely a year old when the batman was last seen, on the night when Harvey Dent was killed, but she had heard many stories about the dark knight as she was growing up.

_Is the batman back?_ Darcy wondered, _what did Bane mean "He interfered"?_

__Darcy wondered what Bane would think if he returned to the main room, if that's where he was going, to find her missing. Would he even notice? She was still unsure whether Bane cared about her or not.

She made the decision to follow the pair, assuming she could follow them back to the main room. Once they were a few steps ahead, she crept forward staying a few paces behind and hoping she could remain silent."

"Were any mercenaries caught?" asked the woman, Talia.

Bane scoffed. "Probably. I assure you, they'll die before talking. Anyway, how's Mister Wayne coming along?"

Talia gave a small chuckle. "I believe that's my business. What do you even get up to down here?"

"I believe that's my business" said Bane mockingly. "Actually, I wanted to tell you-"_  
_

Darcy, who had been listening closely, trying unsuccessfully to piece together what was happening tripped in a ditch of the corridor floor and fell to the ground in a heap.

Darcy pulled herself off the ground, ignoring a sharp pain in her ankle and brushed herself off, hoping that her fall hadn't alerted Bane and Talia to the fact that she was following them.

"Darcy?" Asked Bane, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Darcy froze. She had been caught and didn't know what to say to Bane, who was expecting an answer.

"I-uh- got a bit lost. You weren't there when I woke up and yeah." Darcy stuttered nervously.

"Bane, who's this?" asked the woman curiously, stepping forward to inspect Darcy.

"Talia, this is Darcy. Darcy, this is Talia." Said Bane. "Now let's get going."

Talia, frowning, peered at Darcy, who noticed that she had brown hair and blue eyes similar to her own, before turning on her heels and taking the lead.

"Who's Talia?" Darcy whispered to Bane as they walked through another corridor. She saw a small light growing steadily closer which she assumed was the entrance to the main room.

"She's just a friend." Replied Bane, glancing at Talia, who was walking a few metres ahead of them. "Later today, would you interested in going into the city for a day or two?"

"Into Gotham?" asked Darcy, surprised.

"You don't have to" Bane said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"That would be fine." Smiled Darcy, glad to take a break from the cold, dark sewers.

As they turned into the main room, Talia spoke. "Darcy, I need to talk to Bane for a minute. Could you wait in there please." She pointed to the room Darcy had slept in.

Bane threw Talia an anxious glance before nodding to Darcy.

"It'll only be for a minute. Then you can go back up." He said kindly as Farcy made her way to the smaller room. She closed the door behind her and pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear the conversation.

Talia was the first to speak. "Bane, I don't know what you were thinking, she can't stay here. Talia sounded slightly frustrated.

"I know. Give me a few days and we'll see. Then she can go."

Darcy turned away from the door and sat on one of the beds, silent tears streaming down her face.**  
**

**A/N- As always, thanks very much for reading. I feel that this isn't one of my best chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. I had four very different ways this chapter could end, but I hope I chose the best one. If anyone is interested in reading Alternate chapters, let me know in a review or via PM.**

****

Unfortunately, I returned to school yesterday, so my updates may become a bit further apart again. I will aim for 2-3 chapters a fortnight, but cannot guarantee this as school work and personal issues may affect update rate.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Hope you all have a lovely day. :D**


End file.
